metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Security Station (G.F.S. Olympus)
The Security Station is a room that Samus Aran explores on the [[G.F.S. Olympus|G.F.S. Olympus]] during Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Description This room is used as a checkpoint to prevent any unwanted intruders into the Command Level. This room contains 4 different areas: the first is the pre-checkpoint room, which can be entered from Docking Bay 4. This area is connected to a second, containment room via a large containment door, which can be lifted to enter by operating a security lever connected to the door's opening mechanism. This containment room contains both a DNA scanner and a biohazard scanner similar to the one located on her Gunship, though it "aligns" itself automatically whereas Samus must align the scanner on her Gunship manually. This area is connected to another room after the checkpoint, which is sealed using the same mechanism as the first area. This third area contains a computer terminal detailing the Olympus-Class Battleship, as well as the exit to Security Access. A fourth area, inaccessible by normal means, holds terminals which are operated by Male Fleet Troopers so as to facilitate the security scans. Upon entering from Docking Bay 4, Samus Aran sees Ghor being scanned to verify his DNA. He is allowed to continue on through to the Security Access, but instead of using the security lever, he interfaces with the machinery to activate the door's opening mechanism and continues on, but stops to take a look at the computer terminal before exiting. Samus then is allowed to enter the containment area, but must operate the security lever manually. She is then put through the two scans, but during the second scan, Ghor leaves the room. After this, Samus is allowed to exit the area upon finishing the scans. From this point forward, she is no longer allowed access to the previous areas she explored, as the two containment doors will seal and cannot be opened. A similar security scanning device, the Retinal 10 Scan, is seen in the intro of Metroid: Other M, though it is not boxed in. This scanner is instead followed by a locked door and preceded with a quarantine station. It is used to guard the meeting room. Dialogue Connecting rooms *Docking Bay 4 (via Blue Door) *Security Access (via Blue Door) Inhabitants *1 Federation Marine (in the pre-contamination scan room) *2 Male Fleet Troopers (at the contamination scan consoles) *Ghor (Briefly; in the contamination room and post-contamination scan room) Scans ;Terminal :"A record of all previous security scans is stored and accessed from this terminal." ;Terminal (2) :"Terminal is used to alert emergency personnel in case of a contaminated subject." ;Terminal (3) :"The containment door controls are manually activated through this terminal." ;Terminal (4) :"This terminal registers each individual who passes through the security checkpoint." ;Terminal (5) :Terminal is used to control the biohazard scanner that is used in the scanning procedure." ;Terminal (6) :"The data stored in this terminal is encrypted and impossible to identify." ;Security lever :"Containment door controls have been activated. Approach and operate to open the door." ;Biohazard scanner :"Biohazard scanner is used to detect any hazardous substances within a subject's body." ;Olympus-Class Battleship :"The Olympus-Class battleship is the first Federation capital ship designed to use an onboard Aurora Unit. They are the flagships of the fleets they serve in, usually commanded by an officer of flag rank. Battleships of this class have smaller crews than most ships of a similar size to due the presences of the Aurora Unit. The space saved in crew support is used for more battle systems. The enormous vessels are powered by Fuel Gel, making the scarce commodity of extreme value to the Federation military." Trivia *The terminal Ghor looks at can be scanned and turned off while he is still there. He will continue to read and press the deactivated terminal. Gallery Olympus Security Station 2.jpg|Samus is scanned. Olympus Security Station 3.jpg|The Biohazard scanner. ru:Пункт Досмотра (G. F. S. Olympus) Category:Rooms Category:GFS Olympus Category:Rooms containing Lore in Metroid Prime 3